


Saint Seiya Drabbles

by Drabblish (Mirlinish)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Drabblish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Saint Seiya drabbles and unfinished one-shots. From all the different series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aldebaran X Mu

Mu took a deep calming breath. Sitting on one of the edges of his sanctuary, he opened his eyes to the evening sky. The sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon, turning the sky a beautiful orange red.  
It was peaceful, finally peaceful. No injured people, no pain, no death. Everything just felt right, the world felt right and he could get used that feeling.  
He glanced to his side where Kiki lay curled up into a ball, fast asleep. A gentle smile played on the Aries’ lips as he saw the calmness of the kid. Something he hadn’t seen on Kiki’s face for a while. Just looking at his apprentice filled him with peaceful thoughts.  
The Aries saint heard heavy footsteps behind him. He recognized them as they came to him more often than some knew. And on an evening like this, those footsteps were very welcomed.  
The footsteps stop just behind him, loose sand scratched over the stones below the male’s shoes as he sat down on one knee. Two heavy hands were placed on Mu’s shoulders and not long after warm lips pressed against the crook of the Aries’ neck.  
Mu closed his eyes, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. When the male pulled away and sat down next to the Aries, Mu opened his eyes again and looked at the Taurus. A bear of a man, strong and intimidating, but when on his good side, gentle and loving. He was wearing something simple. Just a jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket. Clearly the Taurus had noticed there was no need for his gold cloth at this time.  
“From afar you looked quite lonely.” Aldebaran tried to keep his voice down, but even whispering the male’s voice was low and rough. “But I see you are not alone.”  
Mu let his eye slide to his other side for another moment, smiling at the sleeping figure next to him. Kiki had stirred in his sleep when Aldebaran spoke, but with a soft sleepy moan the kid continued his night rest.  
The Aries turned his eyes back to the Taurus and smile. “I’m not alone.” He whispered his reply. “But I like your company.”  
Aldebaran smiled and leaned closer to the Aries.  
Mu reached with his hand for the Taurus’ cheek, knowing what the male wanted, and let the Taurus press his lips against his in a gentle kiss.  
The Taurus didn’t move away after they stopped kissing, he let their noses gently brush together as he tried to whisper again. “I was wondering if you would come with me, back to the Taurus temple.”  
Mu smiled. He knew that going with the male now meant he wouldn’t come back until the next morning. “I’ll have to get Kiki inside first.” He agreed to the request.  
Aldebaran nodded and stood up. “Leave that to me.” He walked around the Aries saint and carefully picked up the sleeping Aries apprentice, trying not to wake him, and carried him into the Aries temple. Mu stood up as well, following the giant just to make sure the male knew where Kiki slept.  
Only a few minutes later they walked outside, up the stairs back to Aldebaran’s place. By the time they were there, the sun had already disappeared behind the horizon, making place for a beautiful starry sky. Mu turned around to watch it as they were at the highest step.  
The Taurus stepped behind him and slowly pulled away Mu’s scarf, baring the male’s neck and shoulder.  
Before Aldebaran’s lips touched Mu’s neck again, the Aries could feel the male’s warm breath warming his skin. The Taurus made a trail of kisses from Mu’s ear down to this shoulder after he wrapped his strong arms around the small male’s body.


	2. Minos X Albafica

Albafica’s heart was beating rapidly, forcing adrenaline through his body as quickly as possible in an attempt to lessen the pain and give him a chance to flee. However it only numbed the pain for a moment and in Minos’ Cosmic Marionette’s grip he was unable to move.   
While the bone crushing movements of his body continued even the adrenaline couldn’t hold back the excruciating pain. Choking on his screams Albafica could hear Minos laugh when he twisted the Pisces’ body in ways it was not supposed to bend; breaking more bones in the process; forcing even more screams from the man the griffin had called beautiful more than once.  
The Pisces hadn’t known he was able to experience pain in the afterlife. Yet here he was, in the underworld, in Minos grip, experiencing the same pain he had felt when he was defending Athena. Though this time he was unable to defend himself. While Minos had regained his clothes as soon as he got back into the underworld, Albafica was left without his gold cloth, leaving him in ripped clothes. He was no match for the griffin anymore. If he hadn’t been death already he would have died ten times more by now.  
In between waves of pain, Albafica just wished Minos would get bored of him and stop punishing him.  
As if the Griffin had heard his thoughts, Minos suddenly stopped. He kept the pisces saint in a tight grip, but allowed the male a moment to breath. “It would have been such a waste to just throw that beautiful face away, don’t you think?” Minos purred with a smirk on his lips.   
Albafica’s face turned to the ground and his eyes closed. He tried to ignore the pain in his body and gather his energy to break free from the other’s grip. He wasn’t listening to the Griffin’s words, because he didn’t want to hear a word about his ‘pretty’ face. Having a pretty face was useless when nobody was ever able to touch him; getting poisoned by the touch of his skin.  
He understood why Minos was doing this to him. From the eyes of a specter Albafica had been in the way of reviving Hades. Still he didn’t regret killing the griffin. He protected Athena with everything he had and if he would be forced to do it again, he would give his life yet another time without a second thought.


End file.
